When I Saw You
by Lagi
Summary: AU. K/I. S/M. - It's New Years and Kagome is feeling down about a fight she had with Inuyasha. To make up for his actions Inuyasha does something unexpected. Song by Camila, "Cuando Te Vi."


**When I Saw You**

* * *

It was New Years Eve and every one was here tonight. It was great there was so much joy in the room. Everyone was together here tonight to bring the old year to a close and accept the new year with open arms.

Her friends, her family, and yet she still felt miserable. It was just today though she wouldn't let it get to her. She was too strong to be sad for too long. Besides Life goes on.

Yet, a small part of her, wanted him to be here tonight.

To be smiling at her, and teasing her the way he does.

"Hey, put a smile on your face, its not everyday everyone is in the same house and having a good time," Sango was right; as always.

Shippou was playing a card game with a couple of people over by the corner and they looked like the were having a blast, from all the laughing and the noise they were making.

Miroku was over by the food looking as if he stepped in heaven. Then again he wasn't far off the ladies of the street had gathered and made a feast fit for kings. Everything looked amazing. And the music wasn't bad at all. Some new stuff some oldies to please the oldies.

All in all this year's New Years was one of the best everything was beautiful. There was even mistletoes around, courtesy of Kagome's grandpa, who says there's not enough love in the world. Old hippie that he was. It was the one thing everyone seemed to agree on, this evening and they were all doing there best to bring even more love to the table.

It was cold and chilly but not enough to be snowing. It almost never snows around this parts anyway so nobody minded.

She was sitting outside on the patio on the old rocking chair on the porch while Sango and Ayame took over the swinging seats on the hammock like couch. They were chatting with hot chocolate in their hands.

"You know I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." Ayame always trying to look on the bright side of things. The optimist of the group.

"No, he meant it, he just shouldn't said it so harsh." Sango said.

I agreed. He did mean it. "It would have been nice if we didn't argue to much either. But that's been our relationship from the beginning, Remeber?"

Sango smiled.

Ayame Laughed.

No one could forget our beginning. It was... explosive. Literally.

"Yeah, little angelic Kagome with her explosive temper, and bad boy Inuyasha, Forth of July. Well you do the math."

"I didn't mean to start the fireworks early!"

"But you did! Besides you never said how both of you ended up there together," Sango has been trying to drag the story out of me ever since I showed up that night wet from head to toe looking, I imagine, as if I could shoot fire form my eyes. I was so angry that night. Looking back at it, its funny what occurred yet I rather not repeat the accident. Not the best way to meet someone for the first time. Although it does for make for an interesting story when we are asked how we meet.

"Yes, well, its boring just sitting and waiting for the fireworks anyway!"

Sango laughed, I don't blame her I really don't.

"Wow, that was a long time ago, that was the summer before the start of 6th grade right?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, our poor teachers through those blasted years of hell," I said.

Especially our science teacher... ouch. That lady was happier than we were when we graduated 8th grade.

"We've had some good times thought. And now, look at us, all grown-up."

"Hardly. Who was the one that put a gas bomb in the ceiling for kicks?"

Sango and I both smirked. The outcome was beautiful. And the best part was that it was the boys locker room so no one suspects us.

"Revenge was so sweet."

"Sango, dear, you really are too evil. I love it!" Miroku said, coming up behind he on the couch sneaking his arm around her shoulder. "The locker smelled for weeks. Thank the Lord that I didn't have P.E this semester." Sango smiled an evil smile at Miroku. They were so cute together. Been together forever. People are making beats when they'll get married. I have 20$ that he'll propose on graduation day. Cliché it maybe but those two were known for it.

"Well... besides everything that's happened in our childhood and the little mischife we made-"

Ayame sorted at this.

"There was little that we didn't do."

Laughter all around. It was true. We did everything possible. It was great.

I felt that I was watching everything around me, the smiling faces, the people whom where dearest to me together laughing at old times. I was watching in slow motion. I didn't want to watch the world in slow motion I wanted to join with it in making the show. But he was holding me back, because he wasn't here.

Miroku then excused himself from our presence saying that there was something he had to do. Probably to go eat some more the piggy. The moon was the only thing visible in the sky, the stars were blinded by the lights of the city, it was a full moon on New Years it was absolutely beautiful and it brought light to everything to the point where there was no need for candles.. Then music hit my ears a piano was playing. And some one was singing. A tender voice, floated along with the melody. It was enchanting, in a different language. I quickly mentally translated it. Having taken 4 years of Spanish.

"_Todo cambio, ("Everything changed )_

_Cuando te vi, (when I saw you)_

_De balnco y negro a color (form white and black to color)_

_me converti (I converted)_

_y fue tan facil (and it was so easy)_

_querete tanto, (loving you)_

_algo que no imaginaba (something that I didn't imagine)_

_fue tentregarte mi amor con una mirada..." (it was giving you my heart with just one look")_

That voice was familiar...

It was so soothing like a lullaby, whispering in my ear. Soothing...

Some one had joined, there was two voices, someone was playing a guitar now, and the drums. But it wasn't harsh, and it wasn't heavy like other songs. This one

was melancholy and happy, at the same time.

Such romantic lyrics, they swayed with the music.

"_Todo temblo dentro de mi ("It shocked all of me)_

_el universo escribio (the universe wrote that you were for me)_

_que fueras para mi (that you were for me)_

_y fue tan fasil (and it was so easy)_

_querete tanto (to love you)_

_algo que no imaginaba (something I had not imagined)_

_Fue perderme en tu amor (It was getting lost in your love)_

_Simplemente paso (It just simply happened)_

_Y ya todo tuyo (and now all of me)_

_Yo soy" (is yours")_

At the end the two voices joined singing together. It was the voices of two guys. I was sure. But who?

I was sitting there with my eyes closed listening to the voices, trying to depict who it was, who they were. They were familiar yet, distant. Like something had changed in them.

I started following the voices.

"_Antes que pase mas ("Before any more)_

_Tiempo contigo amor (time passes by my love)_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida (I have to tell you that you are the love of my life)_

_Antes que te ame mas (Before I love you more)_

_Escucha porfavor (please hear me out)_

_Dejame decir que todo te di (Let me tell you that I gave you everything)_

_Y no hay como esplicar (and there's no way of explaining)_

_Pero menos notar (please note that) _

_Simplemente asi lo senti (I simply felt like this)_

_Quando te vi…" (when I saw you")_

Sango, Ayame and I were staring towards the back of the house where the music was coming from.

"Did you know that there was going to be a live band here tonight?" I asked them.

They shook their heads.

"Lets go investigate," I said.

The three of us got up from our comfy spots on the porch and made our way through the house towards the backyard.

Ayame's grandma who was hosting the party had a very big backyard. We had helped out earlier to put up the decorations. While the older ladies did their magic in the kitchen. A giant tree was covered in lights and there was a small stage set up right by it. There was small circular tables all over the place with family and friends sitting, chatting, and enjoying the food.

The girls went through the door that led to the backyard through the kitchen depositing their cups in the sink for some unfortunate soul to wash later.

Though out the entire time the girls moved towards the back the song continued.

"_Me sorprendio ("It surprised me)_

_Todo de ti (everything about you)_

_De blanco y negro a color (from white and black to color) _

_Me converti (I converted)_

_Y se que no es facil (I know its not easy)_

_Decir te amo (saying that I love you)_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba (I didn't expect it either)_

_Pero asi es le amor (but that's how love is)_

_Simplemente paso (it just happened)_

_Y ya todo tuyo ya soy" (and now all of me is yours")_

When the girls got to the back yard they were in shock.

There up on the little stage where the DJ was supposed to be was Shippou on his drum set. Near him on the right side was Miroku on one of the small tables with his guitar playing and swaying to the beat. On Shippou's left side was Inuyasha with a mike and a small key board singing his soul out on top of the small round table.

While the trio played the older family members and friends where cheering and watching them with knowing smiles like they did this every day.

What was going on?!

Where was the DJ? And since when does Inuyasha play piano! I have known him all my life! (Well most of it there was a small period where all we did was throw water balloons and fruits at each other back in 4th, maybe 5th grade, when it was boys versus girls. Back when it was just me and Ayame. Sango moved in and then Miroku fell in head over heels for her and ever since the group was kinda joined.)

I couldn't believe it.

Inuyasha was singing.

"_Antes que pase mas ("Before any more)_

_Tiempo contigo amor (time passes by with you my love)_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida (I have to tell you that you are the love of my life)_

_Antes que te ame mas (before I love you more)Escucha por favor (please hear me out)_

_Dejame decir que todo te di (let me tell you that I gave you everything)_

_Y no hay como explicar (and there is no explaining)_

_Pero menos notar (please note that)_

_Simplemente asi lo senti (I simply felt like this)_

_Cuando te vi" (When I saw you")_

My eyes started to fill with water. I forgot how I much I missed him.

It was such a stupid fight too but that was all that we were doing now a days was fighting.

He was saying sorry this time because he took it too far.

~Flashback~

"Yes, he's going to be there Inuyasha we are in the same class! We are majoring in the same thing! I told you he was going to be there! You know he doesn't think about me that way! You know he only has eyes for Ayame!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping he'd hear me out.

"I don't care! I don't want you going with him!"

He didn't hear me.

"Your being ridiculous! I am going!"

Why wont he hear me?

"No your not!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"NO! You are not going!"

My voice got low and dangerous, "yes, I am. It is my life and it's my major and whether you like it or not I am going to this class. I don't want you to think that it's not because I don't care about you. I do, but this is something I need to do. I am not going to stop because you are being unreasonable."

He stayed quite for a life time it seemed, "then I wish you both the best of luck."

And he walked out of the apartment a week before New Years.

~End flashback~

I hadn't seen him since then. The only thing that kept me from calling him or contacting him was my pride.

It was a ridiculous argument, with an absurd reaction on both our parts.

I loved the moron, and he loved me. It was just hard because me and Kouga, which was the main reason of the argument, were going to the same class and Inuyasha was jealous. Not that he would admit it but in his defense he had a good reason to fear Kouga. Me and Kouga were old flames, he was my first kiss, and Inuyasha never really got over that. Fearing that I because Kouga was my first boyfriend that he would always be second in my heart.

The idiot didn't realize that even when I was with Kouga; Inuyasha was all that I could think about. That was why me and Kouga broke up in 10th grade because he could see that my heart didn't belong to him. It belonged to another. I cried my eyes out when we had that conversation with him. I wanted to be faithful and loyal to him because I really did care for him but I didn't love him.

I was static when Kouga told me that he was chasing after Ayame. Headstrong, beautiful, Ayame was a good match for Kouga's wounded ego.

Inuyasha didn't know that and that was causing problems because I was spending too much time trying to help Kouga that Inuyasha thought he was going to get the boot soon.

I understand him and he understands me more than any one else in our entire lives. We are made for each other and I don't know how to tell him that any more.

He was looking at her in the middle of all these people sitting way in the back next to Sango and Ayame. He was looking in her direction trying to talk with his eyes and try to tell her how he felt. He was trying to have a full converstaion through his eyes and the music.

"_Todo cambio ("Everything changed)_

_Cuando te vi…" (when I saw you")_

What are you trying to tell me Casanova?

The first time you saw me was in 2nd grade. That's when I moved in to the neighborhood and when…

Oh.

Oh!

I smiled.

The first time he saw me I had fallen of my bike and was holding a my bloody knee. When along came this cute little boy who had seen me from, where he was playing in his front yard, grabbed me by the hand and led me to his house. He didn't say anything, just led me to his mom then pointed at my knee. His mom got me fixed up and gave me a _Cars_ band aid.

His mom then told him to take me home (we lived literally 4 houses from each other). He nodded, led me to my bike that was parked on the side of his house, without saying a word, picked up my bike, and headed for my house.

I wanted to thank him but I didn't know how. He had been so nice to me and I couldn't say anything to him to thank him for helping me out.

In front of my house he gave me back my bike and said, "stupid girl look where your going next time."

Then he ran away to his house while I was standing there stunned that after all he had done for me he called me stupid. I didn't know it back then, and as time flew by I realized it of course, Inuyesha sucks at verbal communication.

He was quiet because he knew it too, he knew that I would get even more upset if he opened his mouth to say that. Instead he didn't say anything and let his actions speak for him.

That's how he has always been. He gradually got better at censoring himself and being more courteous to others as time went by but his actions got better as well, or I got better at reading him.

Either way I knew him inside out and he knew me better than I knew my self.

Once everyone was done clapping and the DJ magically appeared again when Shipppou left. I hope the Shippou didn't do anything illegal to the guy. I told him with a head tilt to meet me on the porch.

He nodded once and I went back to the porch.

Sitting on the steps of the porch the moon light made everything seem a little magical.

He came through the door, I heard him come and sit next to me.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he whispered.

"I'm sorry too, but you don't need too feel threatened by Kouga, he wants to ask Ayame out, and was just looking for female advise. There is nothing going on, honestly. He's just nervous because he think she'll turn him down," I told him.

He grabbed my left hand with his left hand motioning me to come to him. I hugged him. My head under his chin and my arms around his waste.

"5!" We heard coming from the backyard the count down was starting.

"4!"

"Kagome, I.."

"3!"

"2!"

"…love you."

"1!"

I grabbed his chin and pulled his lips to mine. That was the first time that he's ever said that to me.

We've been together for almost a year and that was the first time he has ever said that he loves me.

I told him 6 months ago by accident over the phone (then hung up) and when he called me back to ask me about it; I confirmed it to him but he said he couldn't say it to me yet. That particular conversation hurt me a lot but it was a subject we never touched again and now he told me that he was in love with me

Our kiss was sweet and it was different from other kisses. I wish I could explain it but I knew that this was going to be the rest of my life. I wanted his feelings, his warmth and care forever.

The kiss ended and I had to ask him to say it again.

He laughed relieved that he was so well received, "I love you Kagome Higurashi and Happy New years, my love."

I was grinning, "Happy New Years Inuyasha."

We needed to go inside and say Happy New Years to everyone else. We go up the porch and he led me inside but I stopped him at the door pulling his hand.

He looked at me questioning my actions.

"I just forgot to tell you something."

"What?" he asked turning his whole body towards me so that I had his full attention.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N - The song used is called, "Cuando te vi," by Camila. The song is originally in Spanish I just translated it.

Disclaimer - I don't own any of Takahashi-san's characters. I only own the story line and the CD that inspired the story.


End file.
